LUEnited Nations
Category:AlliancesCategory:LUEnited Nations The LUEnited Nations is a purple alliance made up of members of the message boards of LUE and LUELinks. Background LUE, standing for Life, the Universe, and Everything, is a social board in the GameFAQs message boards. Since the board was closed off to new members, the community has become very tight-knit. LUE has a reputation for being somewhat mischevious, having "invaded" everything from other GameFAQs boards to LiveJournals. However, a consequence of the privatization of LUE is that LUE has toned its shenanigans down, and is much less troublesome today then it has been in the past. Due to restrictions that some saw as unfair, such as language and content censorship, some left LUE to form their own boards. The most popular of these is LUELinks (note: don't let the front page decieve you, the members section has exponentially more content). LL originally started as a collection of links posted by LUEsers to various items around the web (ranging all across the board in lewdness or legality), but now is also used for its message boards. Many prefer LL over LUE due to the less restraining rules - LL's sole rule is "Don't be an asshat." While there is some rivalry between LUEsers (those loyal to LUE) and LLers (those loyal to LL), the two groups can usually get along pretty well. Note that membership to both LUE and LL is closed off to any new members whatsoever. In addition, only members of LUE and LL may join the LUEnited Nations at this time and all foreseeable times in the future. However, users wishing to be a part of the fun may join the Foreign LUEgion, an offshoot of the LUEnited Nations that is open to everyone. Flag The LUEnited Nations flag is a United Nations flag with LUEshi, the symbol of LUE, pasted on the front. LUEshi is the ASCII art version of the image of Mario riding Yoshi that is seen on the front of the box of Super Mario World for the SNES. LUEshi is commonly seen posted on LUE, where it recieves great fanfare. LUEshi has become especially popular since it became a moddable offense to post on the GameFAQs boards, although that rule has been mostly removed. On LUE, users might post vague, odd, or angering topic titles, and instead of writing out a topic post, simply insert LUEshi. The goal would be to place LUEshi in a totally surprising post, where no one would expect to see it upon clicking on the topic. Because of this, many users might post "expected" or "unexpected" in LUEshi topics. This spread, and in some topics, users might post "expected LUEshi/10" when they clicked on a topic expecting to see a LUEshi post. After a while, the moderation staff of GameFAQs decided that LUEshi posts were disruptive, and thus in violation of the message board rules. Punishments went from NKL (no karma loss) to 3KL (three karma loss) up to warnings and suspensions of accounts (for an explanation of the GameFAQs message boards and the karma system, see the Wikipedia entry). Users would still post LUEshis in attempts to spite the moderation staff, despite the heightening punishments. Recently, after violations having died down somewhat, it was ruled that LUEshi was not moddable if posted in topics that contained an ASCII warning in their topic title. While LUEsers have mostly celebrated this, many feel that it has stripped the soul from LUEshi, since posting topics containing unexpected LUEshis is still considered disruptive. Alliance Information and Strength The LUEnited Nations is among the larger and stronger nations in Cybernations, with a roster of about 120 members. Due to strong research and coordination, LUE is one of the fastest-growing alliances in average strength, ranking fifth overall despite having existed for an extremely short time. Many member nations are in the top 300 nations overall. The LUEnited Nations have not had a chance to show their strength, though, as they have yet to experience a conflict outside of small skirmishes with usually unaligned nations. Currently, the LUEnited Nations have more officially recognized members than any alliance but the New Pacific Order, have the highest percentage of active members along with The Legion, and rank in total strength behind only the NPO and the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. No nuclear weapons have been developed yet, but many nations are nuclear-capable. Those wishing to find guidelines for LUEnited Nations members would be advised to look at the LUEnited Nations Charter. Leadership The LUEnited Nations recently underwent its second elections from April 19th to the 21st. During these elections, the Ministry of Internal Affairs was created in order to further recruitment and process new recruits into the alliance. As a result of a tied vote, two co-Ministers of Internal Affairs were elected. In an additional election a few days later, Wegee was selected as the fourth ambassador. Co-Leaders: * bros of LUEshida * Sir Gleaso of Gleasonia Minister of Defence: * Anomaly of the Pub Republic Minister of Trade: * Shaldengeki of Threger Ministers of Internal Affairs: * dudeofstuff of Sillakia * Weezle of Korhal Minister of Foreign Affairs: * Denial of Thurn Ambassadors: * kamichi of Ashwinder * Ph33rb0t of SamuelLJackson * QUIETRIOT of Pheonix Wright * Wegee of Sonata Arctica Diplomacy The LUEnited Nations has agreed to Non-Aggression Pacts with the Grand Global Alliance, United Civilized States, and The Legion. External Links * GameFAQs message boards * LUELinks(doesn't exist) * Official LUEnited Nations message boards * LUEnited Nations member roster Further Reading * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GameFAQs_message_boards